1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply construction, or more in particular to a power supply construction suitable for supplying a large capacity of power to a large computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The main components of an electronic computer include a logic circuit section and a power supply section. In view of the fact that the power supply section of a large computer requires a great power capacity, conventional power supplies are fixed as a package in a separate housing or packaged in an area not adversely affecting the maintenance of the logic circuit section.
In spite of the progress of integration of the logic circuit section, the integration of the power supply units has not advanced comparatively. In conventional methods of packaging the power supply section, the power supply section is fixed with a maintenance area secured therearound on a rack-like mounting plate. With the increase in power supply capacity, however, the packaging space is undesirably increased, thereby reducing the efficiency of the power line distribution work.
An object of the present invention is to provide a power supply construction by which the packaging efficiency in a housing is improved thereby to reduce the floor space of installation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light-weight power supply construction on which the assembly and maintenance work are easy.